Romance Love
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: Where the doctor and clara end up awkwardly trapped in a tiny small closet ( Whouffle )
1. Chapter 1

"You can make me remember?" She repeated as she carefully examined his face. He looked completely serious and yet, she could not tell if he had actually meant what he said. The Doctor never seemed like the guy to initiate anything. He was always the clumsy one who was put off by sexual advances of any type. Clara wanted to jump on him and just start what he implied, but just to make sure she slowly asked, "What do you mean, Doctor"? [[MORE]]  
>"Well, you know…" he stuttered and looked completely flabbergasted as she raised her eyebrows at him. "We could… talk about it! Over tea and jammy dodgers!" he exclaimed obviously trying to save himself from the awkwardness that could have happened if he had not said the right thing. She felt her smile fall and her heart drop. She was so sure that he meant that he wanted to reenact what had happened in her dream, but apparently some things were never meant to happen. She would just have to get used to being just friends with her Doctor.<br>He lead her through the bedroom door and out into the kitchen. It was a short walk, so they did not have time to address the awkward tension that was obviously present between them. When they made it into the TARDIS kitchen, tea was already brewing and the Doctor was running over to the cupboard to collect two packages of jammy dodgers. She could not help but think about how cute he looked in his tattered pajamas. She was not used to seeing him without his bowtie and tweed jacket, but now he was in sweatpants and a loose fitting tee-shirt with his boxers showing the tiniest bit. She bit her lip and tried to remain silent and steady while she looked at up at him from behind the table. He quickly poured two cups of tea and approached the table Clara was sitting at.  
>The jammy dodgers were sweet and the tea was strong; just like Clara liked it. However, the crunching of the jammy dodgers just acted as a reason for the two of them to remain quiet. Now that the Doctor knew that she had a dream about him, it would never be the same. The awkward nature of the situation was almost overbearing. One of them would have to cut through the tension eventually, but Clara was sure that it would not be her.<br>The moment Clara heard the crunching seize, she knew that the moment she had been dreading had finally approached. The both of them stared at each other sipping their tea for what seemed like hours when the Doctor finally spoke up.  
>"So, do you want to talk about it"?<br>Clara looked down at her cup of tea before mumbling, "I suppose".  
>She braced herself for what was undoubtedly going to be one of the most awkward conversations she had ever been involved with. The Doctor was obviously trying to make her more comfortable with the topic by suggesting that he could talk about one of his provocative dreams. She obliged, but after a few minutes it was clear that the most provocative thing the Doctor has thought about was kissing her against the console. If he thought that was provocative, she had no idea how he would take the idea of him on top of her, slowly massaging her chest, his mouth slowly tugging at her…<br>"Clara! Clara, see we all have those dreams! Now, do you think you could tell me about yours?" he intervened.  
>"Doctor, my dream was a little more… vivid then that" she explained as she bowed her head in shame.<br>"Clara… tell me." He whispered.  
>"Well" she began as her voice shrunk in defeat, "we were on my bed, the one I have in the TARDIS…"<br>The Doctor's eyes grew wide, "O-okay, please continue…"  
>Clara looked straight into his eyes as she said her next words, "You were on top of me. You threw me on my bed and the next thing I knew we were naked and you were… inside of me".<br>The Doctor shuddered, "Clara, I would never do anything you didn't want to do. You know that, right?" He looked hurt and whimpered, "You trust me, right"?  
>She sensed the vulnerability in his voice and wanted to save him from the humiliation of what she had just told him. It was obvious he believed that he forced himself on her in the dream and she knew one way to stop this; she had to confess exactly how she had felt in the dream. "Doctor" she said with a smirk, "I really enjoyed it".<br>"You enjoyed it?" he questioned trying to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks.  
>"Yeah" she giggled, "why did you think I was moaning"?<br>"I dunno- it sounded like you were in pain" he answered bashfully.  
>Clara suddenly had a feeling of relief flush over her. They were talking about this and he was not getting extremely horrified by everything she was saying. She did have one question, however; a question that was lingering over her for quite some time. She stood up and hovered over the table for quite a while as she twiddled her thumbs. Without further ado, she blurted it out so loud that she was sure that the Doctor practically jumped out of his skin.<br>"Doctor, have you ever had sex before?"  
>He looked absolutely taken aback by this question, "Clara, I'm over 1000 years old. Of course I have".<br>"Really" she responded and raised her eyebrows, "and none of the girls made those noises…"  
>"Nope, not a single one" he boasted proudly.<br>She began to walk away, but just as she did she looked over her shoulder and said, "I must have been wrong in my dream, then. You can't possibly be any good, then". She then leapt out of the kitchen and into one of the many TARDIS hallways.  
>"Hey!" he shouted as he ran after her as she skipped and jumped down the hall.<br>She giggled as she chose a random door and leapt into it with great speed. The Doctor screamed after her and announced proudly, "Clara, that's a closet"! Clara was obviously not listening and remained in the closet without a peep. He stood outside for a few moments before knocking on the door and begging her to come out. She still remained silent hidden behind the door, so there was nothing left for the Doctor to do other than follow her inside and drag her out himself.  
>As he opened the door, he found Clara standing in front of him. He slowly shut the door behind him and approached her fully naked body fearfully, like if he touched anything she would shatter into a million pieces. She was standing against the wall with her clothes placed on the floor around her, and it was obvious he had no idea what to do. His cheeks began to turn a rosy pink and his hands found their way behind his back as he tried his hardest to look Clara straight in the eyes.<br>"Wha- what are you doing?" he questioned as he swallowed hard.  
>"What does it look like, chinboy" she responded with lust in her voice, "You told me you could make me remember…"<br>"We talked about it, Clara." he answered as his head roamed around the tiny closet trying not to look at his gorgeous companion.  
>She giggled and teased, "Well talking wasn't exactly working, Doctor" as she walked towards him and began to rub his chest.<br>"Clara!" he gasped quickly as he jumped out of her reach.  
>"Doctor, when you followed me through the hallway, you can't possibly tell me that you didn't think something like this would happen…" she taunted as she walked over to him slowly and raised her eyebrows.<br>"Well- um- not- maybe" he stuttered as her hands reached his jacket.  
>"And…" Clara licked her lips, "you can't tell me you don't want this…"<br>The Doctor had enough of the taunting. Her naked body was almost on top of him now and he tried desperately to try to get her out of his mind. He could feel his erection building and although his efforts of trying to keep their relationship professional were honorable, they were failing. Her hands were on his shoulders when he fought back. He scooped her up and spun around to unlock the door. After trying to spin and turn the knob, it was obvious that the door was locked.  
>"Hold on, gotta find the sonic!" he exclaimed as he reached into his pajama's pocket. However, he soon realized that he had obviously left his screwdriver in his tweed jacket. After cursing himself, he put Clara down and cornered her into a nearby wall. Their eyes were fixated on each other and his need for her was growing every second. She had dreamt about him taking her and he could not deny that the thought had crossed his mind a few times. Her eyes were filled with lust and he could tell that she was dying to let him touch her. A smirk grew on his face as he brought his face down to her earlobe and whispered "my impossible girl".<br>His hands then grasped her waist and he pulled her into him. She was now pressed against the wall as he began kissing and stroking every possible part of her body. His hands roamed her stomach, her back, her neck and with some hesitation, her breasts. She was moaning softly at the slightest touch of him, and she was definitely the loudest of all the women he had been with. He had always thought that moaning would put a damper on any sexual experience, but Clara's egged him on. He kissed and sucked at her neck until she had little red marks that would surely be there in the morning, and instead of hesitating, he grabbed her naked arse and pulled him into him ferociously demanding her.  
>Clara obviously caught on as she bit her lip and began to struggle out of his grip in order to tear his pajamas off. This proved to be an easy task considering he was just wearing pajamas and Clara could not help but blush at the fact that he was not wearing any under garments. As soon as his clothes hit the ground, he pushed Clara against the wall and started working at her mouth. He sucked and nipped at her mouth until her lips were swollen from the contact. His erection was now pressing firmly against her stomach and he could not help but groan in pleasure as her fingers glazed over him nonchalantly.<br>"Oh, Clara" he groaned as he broke off all contact and ran to the door in order to try to undo the lock so they could make it to one of the beds.  
>"Doctor" she whispered grabbing the naked Doctor from the door, "take me. Now". She proceeded to jump into his arms and considering the Doctor was caught off guard, he slammed into the locked door. Clara sank down onto his fully erect cock just as the door had open. Her moans silenced the sound of the opening door, but they did not stop the Doctor from tumbling backwards from the missing support the door was giving him moments earlier.<br>He gasped as his back hit the TARDIS floor. "Clara" he breathed, "we can make it to the bed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't even think about it chinboy" she started as she sank down on him once more.  
>He could not stop himself anymore. He took Clara and positioned her underneath him. He looked at her as to ask her permission and she immediately pulled his face down with both her hands and began kissing him hard on the mouth. He took this as an acceptance to finish what they had started and thrust into her slowly. He felt her moan into his mouth as his length filled her entirely. He froze as he realized how much she was enjoying this. Her moans were fuelling his every desire and he needed her in every way possible. Once she was comfortable around him, he could feel her hips grinding up against him.<br>Her eyes opened wide and just as she was about to stroke his face, she commanded, "Faster, you clever boy". His body acted on this command and he forced himself into her again and again as fast as he possibly could. By the sounds Clara was eliciting from underneath him, his technique was working. She was undoubtedly the loudest woman he had ever been with, and it made him feel extraordinary. She was moaning and whimpering out in pleasure for him and him alone. With ever plunge, he got deeper inside of her and he could not help but letting out grunts of his own. Her nails were creating blistering red streaks all down his back, which encouraged him to pound harder into her. With every thrust he got closer to his climax and he could tell that she was close as well. He grunted and moaned, "Clara" in her ear with every thrust in order to push her closer.  
>He soon knew it was going to be a race to the finish when both of them shuttered and loudly cried out the other's name. Clara's motions were spastic as she came down from the high she had just been on. The Doctor on the other hand continued to thrust in and out of her sloppily as he exploded inside of her. The two of them remained on the cold floor in each other's arms for quite a while after they had recovered from the amazing events of what happened between them.<br>"Well…" Clara sighed as she leaned against the Doctor's chest, "that was spectacular".  
>The Doctor looked down at her and smiled, "Clara, my Clara. You were right, louder is better".<br>She laughed and looked up at him, "I told you! However, my dream was wrong about one thing".  
>"What do you mean?" he looked at her quizzically.<br>"You weren't as good as I imagined chinboy…" she laughed as his facial expression sank. She looked straight into his eyes and brought her hand up to run through his hair. He looked down at her in sadness and she could tell that he thought she regretted their time together. She shook her head at him and smiled, "The reason you weren't as good as I imagined" she smirked, "was because you were much, much better".  
>The next words out of her mouth made the Doctor jolt in delight. He could never imagine being happier than he was with her in that moment. She made him feel as if he was the most loved man in the universe, and the Doctor knew that was a tricky feat to conquer. His Clara always knew what to say and when to say it. She always knew how to make him feel better and how to make him feel needed. He wanted to make Clara feel protected but Clara had given him something he never thought anyone could in return; she made him feel safe. So with these words he promised himself to never let Clara have a nightmare without him relieving her from it; especially if that nightmare was actually a dream about none other than himself.<br>"Doctor" Clara whispered, "Thank you for showing me the stars"


End file.
